


Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Michael Het

by LastonAF (larrybeanie)



Series: Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Concert, F/M, First Person, Sex, concert sex, fuck me in the ass, michael clifford is rly into his man cave, pretty sure that i put one of their pairings as second person lmfao my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybeanie/pseuds/LastonAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm sad so i did this in the hopes that it'll cheer me up, enjoy my drunk ramblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Michael Het

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from ao3 user Supernaturallygay "please do one about Michael and you meeting at one of their concerts! it doesn't even have to be michael just do one where you meet at the concert,"
> 
> if you wanna give me a prompt for the next 'alice gets drunk and writes:' leave it below

i'd been excited af for this day for literally months  
(side note why do concert tickets go on sale about 2 years before the actual concert bc that's annoying as hell ammirite or)  
anyways i was standing right at the front for ROWYSO, took me fucking ages to get tickets but i was so excited, on mikey's side and everything  
i made a cute lil banner that said 'michael fuck me in the ass' bc you no i'm cute as hell  
michael noticed the sign bc we were so close and bent down to talk to one of the security guards who soon came over to me and asked me how old i was, i told him my age (being 20 i am officially able to do the do) and he nodded and michael who gave him the thumbs up, the guard then gave me a piece of paper with stuff scrawled on it which what i could only guess what mikey's hotel and room number  
i put it in my pocket and totally rocked out for the rest of the show, michael kept winking at me the whole time omg what a FLIRT

after the concert i ditched my friends and went straight to the hotel  
i say straight i mean my sense of directions is shit so i pulled out my phone and used the map feature after wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes. bless u iphones and unlimited data ilysm  
i found my way to the hotel and entered the lobby, walking straight passed reception and up tot he second floor, i knocked on the 69th room (lmfao) and michael soon answered the door lookng hot as fuck tbh

'hi sorry it's not as good as my man cave' he said leading my into the hotel  
'as long as it;s got a bed for fucking me in the ass lol'  
'yeah but like..... my man cave'  
'michael shut the fuck up and fuck me in the ass' good grief i'm so damn romantic and sensual like for serious it's no wonder he was all over me  
i dropped my pants and michael started fucking me in the ass with no prep  
(literally got no idea why people think girls don't need any prep for anal like make sure u prep urselves before u wreck urselves ladies)  
i contorted myself so i could whisper in his ear while he was still slamming into me 'hey lil mama lemma whisper in ur ear'  
he was like 'wft' but i went on to tell him how i was gonna make him forget all about his man cave  
this was too much for michael who burst out crying  
and the moral of the story is that michael's mancave >>>>> everything in michaels eyes  
don't even try to compete with the man cave

(i've been trying to think of a ship name for michael and man cave for like 10 years now and i got nothing lol sorry)


End file.
